smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Bros. Lawl Demo
The Smash Bros. Lawl Demo is made up of a series of playable alpha versions of the game. List of demos released Character changes All changes are from the latest version unless otherwise stated. (+) means buffs and (-) means nerfs. Frollo Attributes Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Special moves *Firing Fire can be B-reversed. *(+) Firing Fire can now be fired in 5 directions. *(+) Firing Fire can also be held onto for as long as the player wants, but the charge cannot be stored. ** (-) Firing Fire's charge no longer has a hitbox. ** (+) Fully charged fireballs hit multiple times, for a total of 16% damage. * (+) Fully charged fireballs additionally gain a hitbox when they hit a wall. * (+) Aerial Dark Cape can now be angled to help with Frollo's recovery. ** (+) Aerial Dark Cape gives Frollo a slight vertical boost if it misses the ledge. ** (+) Aerial Dark Cape also has a hitbox, dealing 5% damage. *Flamant Support can be B-reversed. *(+) Flamant Support also has a flame hitbox when the soldier spawns. Madotsuki Attributes Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Special moves *(+) Medamaude's first hit sends Madotsuki upwards, allowing the second hit to combo. *(-) Bicycle's dive no longer has a hitbox. *(-) The start of Bicycle no longer has a hitbox, only dealing damage at enough speed. *Bicycle has a new stopping animation upon pressing B. **(+) Bicycle's stopping animation has a hitbox, dealing 6% damage. *(-) Bicycle's flip animation no longer occurs when jumping, but now requires the A button to be pressed. **(-) Landing at the wrong time will cause Madotsuki to fall. *(+) Bicycle can now be stopped in the air, but only if Madotsuki's not performing a flip. **(-) Dive cannot be canceled. *(-) Witch no longer has a hitbox. *Fat now has its own set of A attacks, relying on higher power and damage, but lack range and have higher lag. *(+) Fat now lasts indefinitely as long as the player wants. *(-) Fat takes away Madotsuki's double jump. *Fat can now be performed in the air, though at the cost of some lag. Nostalgia Critic Attributes Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Special moves *HEIL HITLER! is no longer random, firing 4 bullets to both sides now. *(+) The last bullet of HEIL HITLER! has high knockback, being able to KO at around 100%. *(+) ELEPHANT! can meteor smash airborne opponents. *(+) Mako Miracle has a hitbox upon startup and a hitbox when let go. *EXPLAIN! has a charge time of 90 seconds. ** (+) Charge time decreases by 2 seconds every time the weak version is used and by 5 seconds if the weak version hits an opponent. *(+) Weak EXPLAIN! deals 6% damage. ** (+) Weak EXPLAIN! can also be used in the air. *The Critic flashes orange when EXPLAIN! is fully charged. *(-) Fully charged EXPLAIN! received a damage nerf, only dealing 14% damage. Yomika Attributes Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Special moves *(-) The first wave of Angel Hoop no longer spins opponents around Yomika, instead, it pulls opponents in with a windbox. *The second wave of Angel Hoop deals damage depending on the opponent's proximity to Yomika. *(+) Both the first wave and Angel Hoop itself can absorb projectiles to heal Yomika. *(+) The second wave can reflect projectiles, multiplying the projectile's power by 150%. *(-) Kingfisher no longer grabs automatically; the player must press A to perform a grab. **(-) Additionally, Yomika has no more control over the throw. **(-) The grab also stops the attack, leaving Yomika stuck with slight endlag if she misses. *Kingfisher can only be used once in the air. *(+) Tengu can be performed in 8 directions. ** (+) The downward version can meteor smash. * Dragonflow can only deal damage with its initial hitbox. ** After the initial hitbox, the later hitboxes can rack up damage without knockback. Stage changes Revamped stages * Daten City Church - Has day-to-night transitions. * Irate Gamer's Room - Redone entirely. It now features four solid platforms, with the blue one being S-shaped and having a wall. * Madotsuki's Balcony (alternate competitive layout) * Robotnik's Lair (alternate competitive layout) * Spartan Pit - Features two structures flanking the pit. The left structure's roof is a hard platform, while the right structure's roof is a semi-soft platform. * Strickland Propane - Has day-to-night transitions. New stages * Hell Maze (Yume Nikki) * Block World (Yume Nikki) * The Docks (Yume Nikki) Category:Games